


Afternoon

by Ms_C_Marie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_C_Marie/pseuds/Ms_C_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the title, "First Date"<br/>Barry and Iris get intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

Morning...

The alarm was an unwelcome intruder and Iris reached over to disarm it. She had to stretch her fingertips and was just able to hit the 'off' button. She had awakened a few minutes ago and had laid there nestled under his body, enjoying his warmth, the weight of him. He had fallen asleep like she was his pillow, his head snuggled against her chest, his torso half covering the rest of her. He was in a deep sleep, his rhythmic breathing matching her own. She looked down at him and ran her fingers lightly through his hair. He had such great hair and she'd kill for those eyelashes. She closed her eyes, enjoying the stillness of the morning, thinking, reminiscing...

It had taken a while to get to this point in their relationship. The wait, the anticipation, had been such sweet agony. They started slowly and took their time dating and getting to know each other romantically. Barry was committed to romancing her. They had returned to The Annex for dance lessons, salsa (his idea) and tango (hers). Barry's speed must have had a positive effect on his dancing abilities because this was not the same guy who stepped on her toes relentlessly in high school. They had quiet dinners at the finest restaurants in town. He mailed her love letters. The first arrived on a rainy day; her personal sunshine. One Sunday afternoon they rented a convertible, drove to Coast City and had a picnic at the water's edge. One Tuesday night Barry took Iris to a Jazz club on open mike night and serenaded her to Moody's Mood for Love. One Saturday afternoon Iris took Barry to a Zombie film festival. They ranked all of the movies on his zombie movie scale. They went bowling and indoor rock climbing. They had pizzas delivered and binged-watched TV shows. They also spent a lot of time on their rooftop, talking, and making out. 

Although Iris knew Barry better than anyone else, dating him was a bit of a revelation. She realized that the way he looked at her made her feel like a giddy school girl some of the time and a vixen at others. She learned that he was an ass man and gave hers lots of attention. She observed that he couldn't keep his hands out of her hair; nor she his. She discovered that he loved when she hugged him from behind, slid her fingers under his shirt and ran her fingers across his taunt abs. She noted that the way he licked and tugged on her bottom lip always made her pull him back for more. And that when she kissed and nibbled the trail of freckles on his neck, a low groan escaped his lips. She found out that he could vibrate... everywhere. And she loved that when he laid his head in her lap and she stroked his hair, he would fall asleep, every single time. 

She also discovered that his being a hero meant that time was not always theirs. Their special moments were interrupted. A lot. And so they hadn't yet had the chance to release the pent up sexual tension between them. Until yesterday, that is.

Yesterday...

Although she was scheduled to take the day off, Iris wound up working throughout the morning and leaving CCPN just after noon. The past couple of weeks had been a whirlwind. Between work, team flash, building a relationship with Wally and her budding romance with Barry, she needed a couple of hours to re-group, to run some errands, to do laundry.

Before heading home she dropped off her dry cleaning and did a little grocery shopping. When she got home, she started a load of laundry, washed her hair and applied a deep conditioner, applied a facial mask and settled into a relaxing bath. Two hours later she was unloading the second load from the dryer when she felt him watching her. 

She had been singing and hadn't heard Barry come in. She wasn't expecting him to be home for another three or four hours, but when she looked up, there he was, leaning against the door jamb, taking her in. 

"Hey Barr, what are you doing home so early?" She watched him as his eyes left hers and traveled down the length of her body and back up again. Her freshly blown-out hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing a white tank top and grey sweat shorts. She didn't have on a stitch of make-up, but the look he gave her made her feel like a vixen. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. "I just found this. I'm here to comply."

She smiled recognizing the blue paper and then she frowned slightly, not knowing which of the notes he'd finally found. She'd written three and hid them for him to find more than a week ago. She'd tucked one note under some paperwork on his desk in his lab. She'd left another tucked in the biography he was currently reading and one in the breast pocket of his grey blazer. 

She picked up the laundry basket, gave him a quick peck as she slid past him and headed upstairs. "I was wondering if you were ever going to find those," she said over her shoulder. He followed behind her, smirking, taking in the view. She put the basket down in the hallway and continued on to her room. Barry stopped and took a couple of seconds to speed-fold the warm towels and stack them neatly in the linen closet before joining her.

"Well, for the first time in ages, I'm all caught up in the lab. I found this as I was straightening up." 

He moved closer to her, unfolded the piece of paper and held it out to her. 

"Find me and kiss me," it read. He raised her chin and his mouth found hers for a slow, passionate kiss. He pulled her in close. "What do the others say?" His voice was a low, husky whisper in her ear. 

"You'll have to find them and see," she teased. "It's been ten days since I hid them, Mr. Allen."

"Ten days?" Barry was surprised. He hadn't come across any other notes. "OK, give me a hint to find the others."

"Reading is fundamental."

He was gone and back in mere seconds with another note between his fingers. He unfolded it, smiled mischievously, and read aloud, "Touch my body." He raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for not finding this one sooner." He wrapped her in his arms and caressed her butt. "I like this. How many more notes are there?"

"Just one."

"Am I close to it right now?

"Very close."

He whooshed to his room and came back empty-handed. His eyes darted around her room. He frowned and then smiled as an idea came to him. He reached for her. 

"No, it's not on me." She laughed as she swatted his hands away. He rummaged his jeans pockets, but came up empty.

"You're getting warmer..."

He was wearing the grey blazer. He checked the side pockets. Nothing. 

"Hot, so hot."

He patted himself. He checked his side pockets again. And then he remembered the inner breast pocket. He reached in and pulled out the third note. She plucked it from his fingers before he could open it. 

He reached for it. "Hey wait, what does it say? A massage? You want a mas..." She pressed her fingertips to his lips.

"I love you, Barr." She unfolded the note and held it up between her fingers so that he could see the note said the same. She was glad he hadn't found this one. She thought it was a cute idea when she had planted it in his jacket, over his heart, but now she was glad her declaration of love came directly from her lips. 

For a few moments Barry was frozen still. When he finally moved he took a couple of steps backward towards the door. He closed it and moved towards her and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tight. "I love you, Iris." He let her feet touch the floor again and cradled her head in his hands as he kissed her softly, slowing, earnestly.

Her fingers coursed through his hair and trailed the back of his neck where his hair sloped downward into a V. She slipped her hands inside the collar of his jacket, and ran them over his broad shoulders and down his arms pushing the blazer off of him, allowing it to fall to the floor. He bent down and scooped her up again and backed his way to the bed.

He sat down and she straddled him, nibbling his ear, kissing his neck. His hands made their way to the small of her back and slipped inside her shorts and squeezed. She reached up, removed her hair tie and let her hair tumble down. He kissed her neck and made a slow, steady trail to her cleavage. His hands full, his teeth tugged her tank top down, freeing a captive nipple which he covered with his mouth. His lips and tongue played there for a few moments making her catch her breath. She reached down and pulled the tank over her head and gathered her hair to one side as he gazed at her, committing the visual to memory. She undid the buttons of his shirt from the bottom up and freed him of the oxford and the t-shirt underneath. For a few moments they held each tightly, skin to skin, for the first time. He picked her up and placed her on her back in the middle of the bed, trailing kisses down her stomach.

When he slid into her, nothing had ever felt so natural, so perfect, so right. Their lovemaking was tender and sweet that slowly built into a fervor that neither of them could control. And afterward, as they lay there with moist skin and heavy breaths, she whispered in his ear, "So, good, Barr. So, so good."

An hour or so later, with Barry still asleep, Iris slipped out of bed. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't help but grin at the memory. She slipped on her bathrobe and headed to the kitchen. She was hungry and imagined Barry would be too when he awakened. She decided to make grilled cheese sandwiches because they were quick and one of Barry's favorites. 

She was just flipping the second sandwich onto a plate when she heard him come into the kitchen. She looked up at him and smiled, "Are you hungry? Grilled cheese?" She held out a plate to him. Without saying a word, Barry took the plate and placed it on the table. He spun her around and had her against the wall, kissing her, his hands in her hair, stoking it, pulling her head back to expose her neck, his mouth feasting there. He opened her robe, his mouth, his hands were all over her. He pressed himself to her, wanting her, right then, right there. This was different than before, more urgent, more intense. Much more intense. They quickly found a rhythm that was so exquisitely good, that nothing else mattered. It was the kind of moment that you didn't care who heard. A moment you wished would never end. She squeezed him and held on tight and heard her voice call his name. Moments later she heard him groan and softly call hers. He leaned against her for a minute, his breath in quick spurts on her neck. He raised up and kissed her sweetly. Then he gathered her robe and tied it like he had found it and kissed her lightly once more. He took her hand and led her to the table and sat down. He picked up the grilled cheese and took a big bite. Her heart was still racing, her breathing still quick. She had to admit that he had surprised her. She eyed him.

"I guess you were hungry, huh?"

He gave her a shy smile. "Starving."

Morning...

Iris looked at the time. The memory had her tingling. Five more minutes, she promised herself, then she definitely had to get up. She had a busy day ahead; an interview set up for 10 am and a lead she had to check out. She felt him stir.

He squeezed her. "Iris..." 

She loved the way he said her name, like a secret growing from deep within him and escaping his lips as a whisper. 

"Morning, Barr..." 

"What time is it?" 

"Time for us to get up."

He squeezed her again. "Five more minutes. Somebody kept me up all night. Wore me out."

She playfully punched him. "Five more minutes."


End file.
